Pro Infinito, Mia Cara
by troubledteen1864
Summary: I awoke with a start, gasping for breath as I surveyed my surroundings. Where am I? I forced myself to a standing position, my legs wobbling a bit from lack of use. How long have I been out? Wait…wasn't I…dead?


Pro Infinito, Mia Cara.

AN: Just thought this up in history class. Both characters are original, but have ties to the characters from the tv show.

DISCLAIMER: unfortunately, Dace and Cami are the only characters that are mine. VD belongs to L.J Smith.

**Cami POV; **

I tasted liquid iron on my lips, felt it being forced down my throat by _him_. I reluctantly swallowed, fearing I would choke if I did otherwise. Cringing at the taste, I struggled, jerking free of _his_ hold and ran as fast as my wobbly legs could carry me. I glanced behind, wondering if _he_ was following, when I was abruptly stopped by a tall, muscular object. Falling on my rear end with an _oof!_, I looked up and was instantly met with warm, brown eyes and dark, silky hair.

_Dace. _My best friend since first grade. I knew everything there was to know about him. Well, almost everything… I should've guessed he was a hybrid. I also should've guessed that his mom, Caroline Lockwood, was a vampire while his dad, Tyler Lockwood, was a werewolf. Both parents' genes were dominant, so he became both. The only other being known in the history of the supernatural to have this type of bloodline was Klaus, but he was killed before I was born. Hybrids are very violent, but I never knew Dace to be like _this…_

My heart was pounding so hard that I feared it would break my ribcage. I watched, frightened, as he took my face in his hands, looking deeply into my eyes. I was helpless, his strength overcame mine drastically.  
>I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling his breath tickle my ear as he whispered in the husky voice that was so familiar to me. "Rest in peace my companion, my friend." My expression turned from brooding to utter confusion and horror as he took my life with a flick of his wrists…<p>

I awoke with a start, gasping for breath as I surveyed my surroundings. My eyes took in a dimly lit room, curtains drawn tightly over the windows. I noticed that I was sitting up in a bed, the sheets crumpled slightly. _Where am I? _I forced myself to a standing position, my legs wobbling a bit from lack of use. _How long have I been out? Wait…wasn't I…dead?_ I feel for my pulse, finding none and allow a small smile to appear on my face. _…It worked…_I gripped the doorknob, opening the door and trying to steady myself as I realized where I was. _Dace…where did he go?_

Suddenly, I heard music coming from the far end of the hall. I followed my ears, lost in my thoughts. Dace had agreed to turn me when the time was right and when I was sure this was what I wanted. He stopped aging at twenty five years, so we decided that he would turn me at age twenty four. Neither of us could imagine life without the other, so I brought the idea up first on my twentieth birthday. He had me think it over for a month, but I remained firm in my opinion. So, we both agreed and now here I am.

I poked my head in the doorway, sensing that this room was where the music was coming from. Sure enough, there was my "captor", playing one of my favorite songs on his acoustic guitar. He had just finished singing the chorus…

In the night I hear 'em talk,  
>The coldest story ever told,<br>Somewhere far along this road  
>He lost his soul,<br>To a woman so heartless  
>How could you be so heartless?<br>Oh, how could you be so heartless?

I smiled to myself, leaning in the doorway as I drank in every little detail of the room. It was tastefully decorated, with a king sized, four poster bed on the east side of the room, a flat screen tv resting on the opposite wall. Each piece of furniture was obviously expensive, having been made of dark oak wood. A tall book stand towered in one corner of the room, displaying items from archaic, classic collections to zealous, modern novels.

My eyes drifted back to the figure in the center of the room, noticing how his fingers moved gracefully along the neck of the instrument, showing the talent he obviously possessed. A lock of dark hair fell in his eyes as he went from note to note, not even bothering to brush it away.

Without looking up from his task, he spoke. "Surely my best friend doesn't need an invitation into my bedroom…" I smirked slightly, walking into the room and sitting next to him as he put his guitar away. He looked at me, his eyes seeming to search mine for a brief moment, a hint of concern evident in his voice. "How are you feeling?" I take a deep breath. "I've been better…" I reply, feeling a gnawing hunger that I hadn't noticed until now. I bite my lip, hoping he didn't hear my stomach's obvious roaring. He got up, crossing to the mini fridge and grabbing something from it before turning back to me. "A-Am I…?" I trail off, suddenly feeling nervous. He seems to study me before grinning, tossing the object that was hidden behind his back to me. I caught it, realizing what it was; a blood bag. "..not yet…You're transitioning."

AN: comments, reviews, anything and everything is accepted! 


End file.
